Rasi Bintang
by istrinya kyungsoo
Summary: Mimpi tentang kejadian-kejadian masa lalu Baekhyun kini mengganggunya kembali. Menguak lembaran lama menyakitkan tentang keluarga dan cinta pertamanya. Warning: Remake! ChanBaek. GS. RnR. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Kaki kecil itu berlari. Terus berlari. Entah kemana langkah kakinya itu membawa tubuh kecilnya yang kian melemah. Menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang tak berpenerangan. Suara kayu yang berdecit dari pijakan cepatnya terus saja membuat hatinya makin ciut. Jantungnya berdegup kian cepat. Sungguh, sementara suara jeritan terus saja menggema dari ruang depan. Namun tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan di luar. Mengingat ibunya yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya tadi. Sedangnya ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Akhirnya kaki kecil itu terus berlari.

Hingga,

BUGGHH

Dan tubuh mungilnya pun jatuh tersungkur. Gadis kecil itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun. Tak bisa. Terlalu lemah dan sakit terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya baru saja berdebam keras di atas lantai kayu. Ia hanya bisa meringis seraya menggigit bibir. Perlahan bulir bening pun menerobos dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terisak. Sungguh tak kuat lagi.

Gadis kecil itu masih tersungkur dengan pandangan yang makin meremang. Rambut-rambut ikalnya yang kecoklatan menutupi bagian wajahnya. Tiba-tiba matanya mengerjap menangkap bayangan sosok tak jauh darinya. Sosok yang hanya diterangi pendaran cahaya yang hampir meredup. Bibir gadis itu terbuka namun suara serasa tak dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia ingin memanggil sosok tersebut.

Namun entah sejak kapan derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekatinya dari belakang. Gadis kecil itu semakin ketakutan. Bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menoleh. Merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terisak. Tak lama dari itu, semua pun terlihat semakin meremang. Dan bayangan memudar. Terdengar jeritan kencang dan kegaduhan dari arah depannya. Entah apa dan bagaimana, namun selanjutnya hanya kelimbungan yang mendera.

"Theo," ucap gadis itu teramat pelan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **Rasi Bintang**

 **Diloxy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Pairing :** **ChanBaek** **,** **KaiBaek** **,** **KaiSoo** **,** **HunHan**

 **Warning :** **GS** **, Miss Typos, alur cepat, dll**

* * *

Chapter 1. Prolog

Hazel itu terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Hanya sepasang lampu berbentuk bintang yang ia taruh di dinding yang ia tatap saat ini. Menarik nafas sejenak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik sejenak jam duduk yang ada di atas meja. Pukul 12 malam. Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu kini berjalan di atas lantai dingin menuju jendela di dinding seberang. Lantai dingin begitu terasa membekukan telapak kakinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin memeriksa keadaan luar sejenak. Melihat beberapa bintang atau keadaan luar.

Perlahan jemari itu membuka jendela kaca berbingkai kayu. Suara decitan bingkai jendela terdengar pelan. Namun begitu jelas di antara kesunyian ini. Angin malam segera menyapukan wajahnya. Dingin dan tenang. Wangi semilir malam menyeruakaan kedamaian. Ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian membukanya kembali. Perkotaan ini nampak sunyi. Tak ada yang lalu lalang. Hanya pepohonan riak diterpa angin yang lumayan kencang.

Namun, mata hazel yang sejak tadi menyapukan pandang pada langit luas dengan taburan bintang itu tiba-tiba terhenti pada sesuatu di pinggir gerbang rumahnya. Tak terlalu jelas karena saat ini ia melihat dari lantai dua rumah. Gadis itu berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya, menggosok-gosok matanya beberapa kali. Ia heran siapa sekiranya seseorang yang berdiam di depan rumahnya malam-malam begini. Untuk apa. Penasaran segera mencampuri seluruh pikirannya melihat bayangan seseorang yang belum juga beranjak itu.

"Hey! Siapa disana?!" pekik gadis itu.

Dan setelahnya, sosok itu berlari dan menghilang di antara rumah-rumah.

* * *

Baekhyun's POV

"JONGIN, JONGIN, JONGIN!"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Delapan

Lima belas

"JONGIN, JONGIN, JONGIN!"

Dua puluh

Dua puluh tiga

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kacau. Sampai hitungan berapa aku tadi?

Tiga puluh lebih sepertinya.

Ah tidak, ini sekitar lima puluh.

Hanya satu angkatan? Bagaimana kalau seluruh Hagwon High School?

Aku mengerjap keheranan di antara keriuhan ini. Ini sungguh benar-benar riuh. acara apa ini? Seingatku ini hanyalah latihan pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Latihan saja sudah begini hebohnya. Tapi, aku yakin benar bukan latihan ini yang mereka incar. Ya, gadis-gadis itu pasti tak menyukai sepak bola. Aku bisa menebaknya. Lantas untuk apa mereka berdesak-desakan menonton latihan sepak bola ini? Aku tertawa pelan.

"IYA, BOLA DIOPER KE GAWANG DAN… GOL!"

Keriuhan semakin menjadi bersama hentakan-hentakan keramaiannya. Sorak sorai membahana. Aku melihat jelas bagaimana detik-detik penghajaran bola ke gawang lawan tim kelasku. Ya, ini adalah pertandingan latihan kelasku XI IPA 4 melawan kelas X 9. Dan mengapa bisa sedemikian heboh?

Jika hanya suporter dua tim dan beberapa penggemar sepak bola, tentu pinggir lapangan dan koridor tak akan sebegini padatnya. Ya, jika itu kelas lain yang bertanding. Namun tentu berbeda halnya jika kelasku yang bertanding. Tebak mengapa? Ada bintang Hagwon High Scool disana. Kim Jongin.

"DUA NOL UNTUK XI IPA 4 OLEH KIM JONGIN!"

Dan lihatlah kini sang bintang berlari mengelilingi lapangan membanggakan tim kesayangannya. Membanggakan kelasnya di depan seluruh murid HHS. Dengan adegan memutar dan mengelilingi lapangan. Persis seperti laga pemain dunia. Huh, sayangnya ini hanyalah pertandingan sekolahan. Lantas bagaimana lagi? Tak ada kata tak keren jika Kim Jongin yang melakukannya.

"Untung kelas kita memiliki dia sebagai kapten," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh padanya. Tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

"Eh?" gumamku tak jelas.

"Dan beruntung juga untukmu karena bisa sekelas dengannya saat tahun ini," lanjut Luhan terkekeh.

Adakah yang membawa sup tomat sehingga aku bisa membandingkan raut wajahku saat ini? Aku tersipu, benar sekali. Luhan terus saja menyudutiku. Permainan lama. Sudah lama bahkan semenjak aku mengenal Luhan saat menginjakkan kaki di HHS. Saat ia menjadi teman satu mejaku. Dan saat aku menceritakan seluruh keluh kesah. Seluruh asmara. Sampai kepada perasaanku. Tak perlu menebak. Melihat isi pikiranku tadi tentu sudah sangat mudah terbaca.

Aku menyukai Kim Jongin sejak menginjakkan kaki di HHS. Sesaat setelah pertemuanku dengan Luhan. Untungnya gadis itu kepincut dengan sahabat kecilku, Sehun. Namun biar pun begitu, bukan hal mudah nyatanya bagiku menyukai seseorang yang menjadi idola jamaah. Aku seperti berlomba mendapatkan cinta semu. Oke, berlebihan. Namun sungguh, menyukai pemuda itu lebih sering membuatku ciut. Terutama saat melihat gadis-gadis lainnya.

Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Pemuda menawan nan cerdas, belum lagi bintang lapangan. Tak ada yang salah menyukainya. Walau pun perasaan itu murni rasa suka. Karena apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana penglihatannya padaku. Seorang gadis kutu buku yang kurang pergaulan.

"TIGA NOL UNTUK XI IPA 4 OLEH OH SEHUN!"

Ya, keriuhan kembali bergemuruh di kelas kami. Dengan beberapa penggemar sepak bola yang juga mendukung tim itu. hanya saja keriuhan itu nampak lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan saat Jongin yang melakukannya. Namun hey, lihat ke sebelah kananku. Ada Xi Luhan yang kelojotan mendapat sihir cinta seorang Oh Sehun. Ya, teman anehku itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan seraya membentuk hati dengan tangannya dan menerbangkannya tepat pada gadis di sampingku. Huh, tipikal romantis yang dipaksakan.

"Lihat, Baek, Lihat! Ouwhhh, it's too sweet!" ucap Luhan penuh bunga-bunga mekar yang mendadak muncul sebagai gambar latar. Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Lumayan lah, belum pernah Sehun bertindak sekonyol itu," ucapku malas.

"Kau iri yah? hmm, kalau begitu cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Jongin!" bisik Luhan segera.

HAP

Aku memerah seketika. Merasa seluruh tubuh terkunci. Tak salah? Menyatakan cinta?

"Kau serius, Lu?" tanyaku tercekat.

"Setidaknya biarkan dia tahu perasaanmu. Kau mungkin akan lebih lega jika Jongin tahu. Siapa tahu itu berbuah baik, Baek!" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika ia menolakku?" tanyaku menggeleng cepat.

"Jika iya, aku yakin ia bukan tipikal pria yang akan mempermalukanmu," ucap Luhan.

"Aku malu," gumamku pelan.

"Yah itu terserah kau saja. Teruslah pendam perasaanmu sampai nanti kau menemukan batas menyesal di lain waktu," ucap Luhan membuang muka.

"Menyesalinya?" tanyaku polos.

"Kebanyakan seperti itu. kau menyukainya. Kau memendamnya saja. Dan kau menyesalinya," tutup Luhan mengintimidasi.

Hey, apa iya nanti aku akan menyesali tindakanku yang tak menyatakan perasaan pada Jongin? Aku membuka-buka buku biologi secara asal seraya pandangan terus terarah pada sang bintang lapangan. Memikirkan banyak hal. Memikirkan berapa puluh pasang mata yang juga menatap pada pemuda yang aku tatap saat ini dengan pandangan suka. Apa aku terlalu bodoh mencintai pemuda yang menebar hati dimana-mana? Ya walau pun bukan salahnya juga memiliki wajah setampan itu. Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi benar?

"LIMA MENIT TERAKHIR. AKANKAH X 9 MEMECAHKAN TELUR ATAUKAH XI IPA 4 MENAMBAH KOLEKSI GOL?"

"KYAAAA"

"Berisik sekali dia," gerutu orang-orang disekitarku dengan kesal.

Kim Jongdae, sang komentator memekik dari balik pengeras suara. Tak adakah yang memberitahunya bahwa itu pengeras suara, dan tak perlu berteriak agar suaranya terdengar keras? Aku kaget setengah mati dan segera menyumpah-nyumpah. Seperti banyak orang lainnya yang segera melemparkan botol air mineral mereka. Ya, kedaan ini lebih dari Gelora Bung Karno.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah tahu pemenangnya," ucap Luhan yang entah pada siapa. Gadis itu seperti bicara pada udara kosong. Aku menoleh heran.

"Ehm, kalau pun bisa tercipta gol dari tim lawan, tim kita pasti menang," ucapku seraya menyikut sahabatku.

PRIIITTTTTTT

Dan permainan pun berakhir begitu peluit dibunyikan. Para penggemar pun terpuaskan dengan hasil tiga nol untuk tim kelasku. Semuanya berhamburan bubar ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan para pemainnya yang juga meninggalkan lapangan. Dan ia berjalan santai melewati lautan para gadis yang begitu memujanya. Ia yang begitu terlihat memukau dan bercahaya.

Dan disinilah aku, hanya bisa terdiam berdiri. Memandangnya dari kejauhan. Belum genap dua tahun aku menyukainya. Begitu menyukai. Mengagumi dan terbersit jelas perasaan ingin memilikinya. Pernyataan tadi sesuai ide Luhan. Tapi apa benar? Apakah itu memang tepat? Bagaimana jika yang aku dapat hanya kecewa? Tapi kalau tak dicoba, akankah aku menyesali hari-hari saat ini nantinya? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Ah itu janji parpol. Bukankah lebih baik melakukan daripada menyesal? Ya, aku mengangguk mantap. Digerakkannya kakiku secara segera berlari membelah kerumunan manusia hingga akhirnya,

BUGGGHH

"OUCHHH!" Aku meraung keras. Berusaha merasakan kakiku yang seperti terantuk benda keras. Sakit sekali. Benar-benar sakit. Aku mengusap seragamku yang juga ikut-ikutan kotor. Bagaimana tidak, aku terjatuh berikut badan. Menghadap langsung pada kerumunan murid-murid yang kini menatapku dengan berbagai cara. Kasihan, memelas, iba, sampai tertawa-tawa. Aku menengadah berusaha mencari siapa pelaku yang membuatku menjadi korban kenistaan ini.

"Sekali lagi kau berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, Byun!"

Suara dingin itu. suara paling memuakkan semuka dunia dan akhirat. Seorang iblis yang saat ini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan mencemooh. Dengan gaya dinginnya yang sungguh, euh, menjijikan. Boleh aku muntah di depan wajahmu, Park?

"Kau, ughhh! Menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup tenang, Park?" desisku dengan seluruh kekesalan. Oh ternyata iblis ini yang menyelengkatku tadi.

"Tidak. Kau keberatan Byun-Tidak-Teliti-Baekhyun?" ejek si jangkung menyebalkan itu dengan tingkahnya yang sungguh membuatku ingin melemparkan isi tong sampah tepat padanya.

"Kemarikan buku itu!" hardikku segera saat pemuda itu mengambil buku yang terjatuh di tanah. Sialnya ia malah membuatnya sebagai permainan.

"Ugghh, kau harus bisa mengambilnya, Byun!" ejek Chanyeol itu dengan seringai tipis miliknya.

"Kembalikan! Atau aku adukan kau kepada petugas perpustakaan karena telah mencuri!" ucapku berusaha merebut buku itu.

"Tidak bisa. Itu kelalaianmu, Byun! Kau tidak boleh melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain. Itu tidak baik!" ucap si jangkung lebih bersemangat untuk menjahili.

Aku menoleh ke sekitar. Sudah sepi. Tak ada murid-murid lainnya. Tinggalah aku disana bersama si iblis itu. dan, dimana Luhan? Sepertinya ia sudah lebih dulu menyambangi pembuat salah satu gol kelas. Dan dimana pemuda itu? dimana Jongin? Bukankah niatku tadi ingin menemuinya dan menyatakan perasaan?

"Kau menghalangiku, bodoh!" pekikku kesal.

Sialnya ia hanya tersenyum dengan teramat menyebalkan. Aku menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati mengapa waktu ini bisa begitu menyebalkan. Fortuna kumohon berpihaklah padaku. Dan si iblis jangkung menyebalkan itu terus memainkan buku milikku dengan tanpa dosa. Entah mengapa kebencianku semakin memuncak tiap harinya. Melihatnya membuat hatiku badai. Mendung. Ahh, menyebalkan. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk semenyebalkan itu? mengapa aku harus satu sekolah dengannya? Dan mengapa ia harus satu kelas denganku saat ini? Jika saja aku bisa pindah kelas. Ah, tapi tidak. Dia saja yang pindah kelas. Aku tak mau pindah. Aku ingin bisa dekat dengan Jongin. Menyebalkan.

Dan sungguh ironi melihat Jongin dan si jangkung itu. Bagaimana bisa Jongin yang mengagumkan bersahabat dekat dengan manusia menyebalkan itu? Dunia akan terbalik. Aku mengeluh pelan kehabisan tenaga untuk memperjuangkan buku milikku yang entah sudah berapa lama ia mainkan. Hanya dibolak-balik. Di lambungkan, ditangkap kembali. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku diam.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Sepertinya kau sudah lelah. Karena aku baik, aku kembalikan buku ini. Kau harus pandai merawatnya, Byun!" ucapnya dengan santai tanpa dosa. Hey, ada yang membawa golok agar aku bisa memburaikan isi perutnya? Ups, ini bukan gore.

"Pergi sana manusia menyebalkan!" ucapku pelan seraya mengambil buku yang ia jatuhkan ke tanah. Aku menoleh ke arah lapangan. Tak ada Jongin. Tak ada lagi pemuda itu. kesempatanku hilang tadi. Padahal telah terkumpul cukup banyak keberanian. Dan hanya malu yang didapat karena menjadi bahan tertawaan murid-murid yang melihat tragedi tadi. Miris memang. Aku berjalan pelan kembali ke kelas.

0o0o0

"Kau kemana saja, Baek?" tanya Luhan yang tampak cemas melihat keadaanku. Seragam kotor hasil tragedi tadi di dekat lapangan dan aku masih malas menggantinya.

"Ada perang sebentar tadi jadi beginilah," ucapku.

"Perang?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Aku bertaruh pasti Park Chanyeol lagi. Jangan terlaru sering bertengkar, bagaimana kalau nanti kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. Aku menyukai Jongin. Lagipula, mana bisa aku menyukai manusia menyebalkan itu. Tidak mungkin," ucapku yakin.

"Well, baiklah! Kau menakutkan," gumam Sehun. Aku merengut sebentar. Melihat dua sejoli di depanku yang sedang asyik berpacaran. Oh Sehun yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan Xi Luhan. Keduanya sahabat baikku.

"Kau pikirkan perkataanku tadi, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku pura-pura lupa. Ya, aku masih ingat benar. Bahkan karena perkataannya tadi yang membuat seragamku kotor. Ini tumbalnya sepertinya.

"Menyatakan perasaanmu? Tapi sebaiknya tak perlu jika kau ragu-ragu," ucap Luhan.

"Kau aneh. Tadi memberi ide begitu, sekarang malah lain. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan menyatakannya. Entah nanti bagaimana yang pasti aku harus membiarkan Jongin tahu dulu," ucapku dengan senyuman lima jari.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Jangan menggoyahkanku, Luhan!" gerutuku agak gerah dengan sikap gadis itu. ahh, salahkan dia yang membuatku memiliki ide gila ini. Memangnya siapa yang menyarankannya pertama kali.

"Aku hanya khawatir saja. Kau itu kan bukan orang yang selalu beruntung, Baek," gumam Luhan terkekeh kecil. Ughh, menyebalkan. Aku pun segera bangkit dan pergi.

"Aku akan mengganti baju dulu," ucapku seraya pergi ke luar kelas.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Aku berpikir dalam diam seraya kedua kaki ini terus saja melangkah membelah koridor dan kerumunan murid-murid yang beberapa di antaranya memperhatikan. Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Mengingat sejenak saat-saat aku menyukainya. Ah, sudah sering diingat sepertinya. Aku benar-benar ingin mengutarakan perasaan ini secepatnya. Tak ada yang salah. Ya, mungkin bukan hal buruk membiarkan dia tahu. Toh ia juga tahu bahwa hampir setengah wanita di HHS mengaguminya. Jadi bukan hal aneh baginya mengatahui satu penggemar baru.

Angin menyapu pipiku perlahan. Memainkan anak rambut cokelat ikal. Sungguh, seharusnya saat ini aku tengah membaca beberapa buku dengan tenang. Ya, jika bukan karena tragedi bodoh yang membuat seragamku kotor bukan main. Lihat saja, aku bahkan tak yakin ada deterjen yang bisa menghilangkan semua noda di baju putih ini.

Akhirnya kaki-kaki ini berhasil membawaku ke ruangan penuh loker. Ya, ruangan berisi loker-loker murid HHS. Sepi, tak ada seseorang melintas disini. Aku segera berjalan menuju lokerku. Tak terlalu jauh, namun cukup ke tengah. Dingin. Ya, udara disini seperti diberi pendingin, padahal yang ada AC alamiah. Jangan berpikir tentang hal horor, aku sungguh tak ingin memikirkannya.

Ruangan ini terdiri dari beberapa baris lemari panjang loker-loker yang tersusun rapi. Sangat mengasyikan dijadikan tempat bermain petak umpet, hanya jika kau tak malu dengan umurmu.

Cklek

Pintu lokerku berdecit agak keras. Ah, sudah tua rupanya. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil baju seragam bersih disana dan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dijamahi sarang laba-laba. Itu bukan makanan, jadi tak perlu merasa jijik. Itu hanya suatu benda. Ya, hanya suatu benda.

"Kita sudah memegangnya!"

Mataku berkilat. Eh, suara siapa tadi? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. terdengar suara berisik beberapa orang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Nah, suara berbeda yang juga sepertinya aku kenal.

"Siapkan stamina saja besok. Dan, ehm, kau harus hati-hati. Lawan kita besok bukanlah tim yang menyukai permainan jujur."

"Ya, jaga siku dan lututmu."

Hening.

Sepertinya sudah selesai. Aku mengerjap sejenak. Hey, sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang penguping begini? Tentu tak akan seperti ini ceritanya jika saja pembicara tadi bukanlah dua orang yang penting. Aku menganal suaranya. Satu suara yang aku kagumi. Satu suara musuh besarku. Well, mereka sepertinya Jongin dan Chanyeol. Aku hapal benar suara mereka.

"Kau masih cidera?"

"Masih. Sering sakit jika banyak digerakkan."

Oh, ternyata si manusia menyebalkan itu sedang cidera. Pantas saja tadi dia tak ikut permainan. Tapi aku salut, kakinya yang sedang rawan itu nyatanya masih sempat membuatku terkena tragedi memalukan. Tepuk tangan untuk makhluk menyebalkan sedunia itu. Entah mengapa Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa seakur itu, tak tahu pasti, yang jelas, Chanyeol memang terlihat serius saat bicara dengan Jongin. Jangan-jangan? Ah, pernyataan bodoh.

"Sayang sekali besok kau tak bisa bermain. Padahal tim kita pasti lebih kuat."

"Lawan kita besok bukan tim yang susah."

Ya, mendengar pembicaraan ini bisa membuat citra seorang Chanyeol sebagai pribadi yang bijaksana dan serius. Yang entah mengapa ia begitu menyebalkan. Padaku. Hanya padaku. Semua tingkahnya begitu menjengkelkan bahkan di hari pertama kami bertemu. Ya, bagaimana tidak, saat awal berkenalan. Pemuda pirang pucat yang baru saja pindah dari Perancis itu.

Saat itu Ia memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Sangat seksama. Yang sialnya aku anggap ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu memperhatikanku begitu lama. Begitu mendalam. Siapa yang tak akan tersipu dan dibuat melambung? Namun saat itu juga. Saat khayalan terlalu berlebihan. Ia malah mengatakan hal yang sangat tak ingin aku dengar. Apa itu? aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Yang pasti itu sangat jauh dari pujian.

Kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali dari lamunan aneh tentang bagaimana manusia menyebalkan itu mulai hadir dan memporak-porandakan hidupku. Menebar badai teror pada cerahnya hari-hariku. Membuatku terus menggerutu. Menyebalkan rasanya terus mengingat hal-hal buruk yang ia ciptakan.

Sepertinya kedua pemuda itu sedang menyimpan sesuatu di loker mereka. Aku hanya mendengar suara decitan pintu loker. Mereka kini berada di barisan lain dariku. Hanya tersela satu barisan. Jadi, aku bisa mendengar percakapan ringan. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja aku dapati, tapi sepertinya tidak. Jongin tak membicarakan apapun tentang gadis. Apa memang ia tak memiliki perasaan pada gadis manapun. Entahlah.

"Kau menjahili gadis ikal itu lagi ya?"

Hazelku membulat sempurna. Jika tak salah terka, itu pasti aku yang sedang ditanyakan Jongin tadi. Lagipula, siapa yang selalu dijahili manusia menyebalkan itu. tapi, ia menyebutku gadis ikal. Apa ia tak tahu namaku?

"Hanya iseng."

Kini suara pemuda itu yang membuatku naik darah. Iseng dia bilang? Ah, cucikan dulu seragam ini sampai tak ada noda bersisa. Baru aku percaya itu iseng.

"Aku kasihan padanya. Lagipula, kau senang sekali menjahilinya sepertinya."

"Anggap saja itu caraku berkomunikasi dengan gadis kutu buku itu."

Cara berkomunikasi? Well, lain kali akan aku ajarkan cara berkomunikasi dengan kepalan tangan mendarat di pipi pucatnya.

"Kau harusnya mencari pacar, Chanyeol! Agar kau tak menjahili orang lain."

"Seperti kau punya saja."

Ya, si menyebalkan itu mencibir Jongin. Ah, tapi dia ada benarnya. Mengapa sampai sekarang Jongin belum juga memiliki kekasih?

"Kau sudah selesai dengan baju itu? kita ke kamar mandi sekarang. Aku tak suka berlama-lama di ruangan ini."

Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Tepat setelah bunyi decitan dari pintu loker Jongin yang tertutup. Mereka segera pergi. Ya, memang kurang menyenangkan berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Dingin, sepi, dan agak gelap. Aku pun segera pergi setelah menarik seragam atasan bersih.

"Kamar mandi?" aku bergumam pelan. Entah mengapa sebuah ide gila terbersit begitu saja. Ya, hari ini sudah cukup gila, tak apalah menambahinya dengan sedikit esensi.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Beberapa batang rumput bergoyang tersapu angin. Aku menoleh sejenak ke arah mereka semua. Tenang. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan jantungku yang mendadak begitu berisik. Hap, hap, hap. Adakah yang memiliki pengeras suara sehingga tak perlu lagi menyewa drum, karena suara degupan jantung ini sebegitu hebatnya. Menunggu dengan cemas di depan kamar mandi pria dengan kaki gemetaran. Ingatkan aku tentang hari ini. Tentang betapa beraninya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak tahu tindakanku kali ini disebut berani atau malah kelewat bodoh. Menunggu seseorang keluar untuk menyatakan cinta. Di kamar mandi. Hanya bermodal keberanian. Tuhan, cubit aku dari mimpi aneh ini.

Mengenalku saja sudah untung, ah tapi mana mungkin ia tak mengenalku. Aku teman satu kelasnya. Sebagian hati menyuruhku untuk mundur dan berlari kembali ke kelas. Namun bagian hatiku yang lain menyuruh untuk tetap diam dan menunggu. Untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku bingung. Tapi sepertinya sudah sangat telat untuk memutuskan, karena apa?

Pintu yang aku tunggui sejak tadi kini knopnya berputar. Seseorang akan keluar dari dalamnya. Jongin, ya Jongin. Aku siap. Aku siap. Aku siap. Sejenak teringat makhluk kuning kotak menggemaskan yang aku ikuti mantranya itu. hanya sebagai penguat diri. Sudahlah.

Dua detik.

Aku siap. Tak ada waktu untuk ragu.

Empat detik.

Aku menyukaimu. Hanya itu.

Enam detik.

Jadi?

Delapan detik.

Apa aku yakin?

Berapa detik saat ini? Mengapa seseorang itu belum juga keluar?

CKLEK

Aku tahu, pintu itu terbuka kini. Namun aku hanya bisa menunduk seraya mengulurkan sebuah surat yang aku ambil dari loker tadi. Tanpa berani menatap wajah yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU KIM JONGIN!" lantangku dengan teramat keras.

Hening.

Hening.

Apa pernyataanku tadi terlalu keras? Atau Jongin kini terkaget-kaget karena putri impiannya nyatanya menyatakan cinta padanya. Well, khayalan tinggi saja. Tapi sungguh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak saat ini.

"Tindakan berani, Byun!" ucap suara yang sudah tak asing.

Astaga, aku menengadah dengan cepat mendapati suara tadi tertangkap jelas di telingaku. Park Chanyeol. Mengapa hatiku mendadak dijamahi temaram pekat. Demi merlin, aku mencium hawa masalah baru. Hawa kenaasan yang akan menderaku.

"HEY,,, KEMARI SEMUANYA DAN LIHAT BAGAIMANA KUTU BUKU HHS MENYATAKAN CINTA!"

Mendadak murid-murid berlarian dan ramai memenuhi teras depan kamar mandi pria. Hazelku berputar cepat. Menyusuri kerumunan yang mendadak begitu banyak. Memperhatikan, tertawa-tawa, menyemangati, menonton, tak percaya, menyuarakan penerimaan. Astaga, adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini semua?

Sepuluh, dua puluh, tidak, ini ratusan. Oke, berlebihan. Namun sungguh, ini banyak. Murid-murid berkerumun di sekitarku. Di depan toilet pria ini. Boleh aku menghilang sekarang?

Aku melihat wajah datar si manusia memuakkan yang baru saja berhasil mempromosikan pernyataan cintaku. Dan sialnya lagi, mana Jongin? Mana pemuda yang aku tuju itu? mana dia? Sudah separah ini dan dia tidak mendengarnya langsung dariku.

Ya, dan pemuda itu baru saja keluar. Mata hitamnya menyusuri kerumunan di depan kamar mandi. Ia tampak heran dengan banyak murid yang berkumpul seraya menatap ke arahnya, si manusia menyebalkan. Dan setelah menyusuri kerumunan, mata hitam itu terhenti tepat padaku. Seolah mengintimidasi. Mendadak keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh kening.

"Bisa kau katakan lagi, Byun? Jongin baru muncul," ucap si manusia menyebalkan itu polos.

Aku tak tahu sudah semerah apa wajah ini. Panas rasanya. Sungguh, darah seakan bergolak. Melihat Jongin yang tampak heran. Kemudian beralih pada manusia menyebalkan itu yang hanya berwajah tanpa dosa. Astaga, kerumunan semakin bertambah banyak. Semakin menyuarakan banyak hal. Dengan segala macam komentar.

"Kau memuakkan, Park!" desisku penuh kemarahan pada pemuda pucat itu.

Dan waktu berikutnya aku segera berlari. Ya, berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu. Berlari menjauhi Jongin yang entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Lari dari segala hal bodoh memuakkan ini. Adakah yang punya pemutar waktu sehingga aku tak perlu mengalami hari ini? Mengalami naasnya hari ini. Bagaimana besok? Aku ingin pindah sekolah saja.

TBC

Hello! Aku kembali dengan ff baru –walaupun remake yaaa ((oiya sebenernya aku pernah publish ff ini di SPI dengan chara KaiSoo, tapi karena peminatnya sedikit jadi aku hapus))

Ff ini sudah di remake atas izin authornya –terimakasih untuk Diloxy Author-nim atas kebaikan hatinya-

Aaaaaand I'm really really sorry, karena ff Deportation harus dihapus. Itu dihapus karena ada alasan tersendiri yaaaa

Daaaaaan semoga kalian suka ff ini! Harap meninggalkan jejak sebagai penghargaan terhadap penulis aslinya.. juga biar aku tahu apa yg kalian pikirkan tentang ff ini..

Last, read and review juseyoooooooo!

Much love :*


	2. Chapter 2: Cinta?

Lampu tengah itu bergoyang perlahan setelah ditepis paksa oleh beberapa orang bertopeng yang kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan bersama seorang pria berumur dan seorang wanita yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Darah telah berceceran dimana-mana. Sementara pria berumur itu diikat di kursi seraya meraung-raung pada si wanita. Entah apa yang dikatakannya tak jelas. Namun, beberapa orang bertopeng hanya tertawa-tawa keras mendapati itu semua.

Tiba-tiba, suara pijakan lantai terdengar semakin mendekat. Decitan antara lantai kayu dengan telapak kaki seseorang semakin terdengar jelas. Dari ruangan yang bergaya jepang dengan pintu geser tampaklah bayangan seorang gadis kecil dari luar. Melihat itu pria berumur melebarkan matanya. Sungguh ia terkejut dan berontak berusaha menyuarakan sesuatu dengan lebih jelas.

"JANGAAANNNN!" pekik pria berumur itu dengan susah payah.

Namun pintu kayu bergeser cepat, memperlihatkan sosok gadis kecil dengan rambut ikalnya. Mata hazel gadis itu terbelalak sempurna melihat sosok wanita yang terbujur di atas lantai kayu dengan darah berceceran. Ia menangis. Gadis kecil itu menangis. Kemudian sorot hazel itu segera beralih kepada pria berumur yang meronta-ronta.

"Ayah, aku takut," isak si gadis kecil dengan mata basah.

"Pergi, cepat pergi Baek! Cepat cari kakakmu! Cari Theo! Cepat pergi!" teriak si pria berumur dengan kebingungan. Melihat beberapa orang bertopeng kini mengincar gadis itu.

Si gadis kecil segera berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari ruangan tadi. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang terasa begitu berat seraya terus terbayang gambaran ibunya yang terbujur di atas lantai. Gadis kecil itu mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya cepat-cepat. Bersama suara gaduh orang-orang bertopeng di belakangnya. Mengejarnya.

"Ibu," isak gadis kecil itu teramat pelan seraya bulir bening terus menerobos pelupuk matanya.

…

 **Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Pairing :** **ChanBaek** **,** **KaiBaek** **,** **Kaisoo** **,** **HunHan**

 **Warning :** **GS** **, Miss Typos, alur cepat, dll**

Chapter 2 . Cinta?

Baekhyun's POV

Mimpi itu lagi. Selalu mimpi itu lagi. Bermunculan hampir tiga minggu ini. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Keringat nyatanya telah mengucur banyak di tubuhku. Aku terbangun dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin segelas air putih bisa sedikit menenangkan.

Sepi. Umma dan Appa pasti sudah terlelap semua. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Semoga saja aku tak pingsan disini sehingga membuat geger saat pagi tiba. Sebenarnya aku tak suka berjalan malam-malam sendirian. Aku takut gelap dan itu sungguh membuatku tak nyaman. Tapi, saat ini rasa takut itu terkalahkan rasa ingin minum.

Dapur di rumahku bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Sebuah jendela besar di ruang tamu dengan tirai coklat muda tersibak angin. Rupanya angin malam ini cukup kencang. Seraya membawa gelas berisi air yang aku bawa dari dapur tadi, aku melangkah menuju jendela itu. Mungkin ibu lupa menutup jendelanya.

Sebuah jendela besi yang diukir dari pinggiran Seoul. Artistik sebenarnya. Berukiran seperti pohon anggur yang merambat. Aku menarik daun jendela itu untuk menutupnya, namun saat itu, sosok bayangan muncul lagi.

Tidak, itu bukan sekedar bayangan. Aku ingat saat kemarin melihatnya dari lantai dua. Dari kamarku, tak terlalu jelas. Tapi kini aku melihatnya dari jendela ruang tamu. Persis beberapa meter dari gerbang depan rumah. Itu orang. Seseorang yang dengan, entahlah. Tapi ia saat ini tengah berdiri di samping gerbang itu. aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

Ketakutan merayapi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Tik tok tik tok, ah menyebalkan. Jam berapa ini? Bisakah matahari kembali lagi ke peraduannya dan membiarkan bulan tetap ada di langit? Sungguh, demi apapun juga hari ini aku sangat tak bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Pergi ke tempatku belajar selama dua tahun lebih ini. Pergi ke tempat yang selalu aku sukai untuk mempelajari banyak hal, mengamati banyak. Namun saat ini? Ya, saat ini bagaimana?

Jalanan lumayan sepi walau nyatanya sudah cukup terang. Aku hanya menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas aspal jalanan. Meratapi hidupku yang menAppaak menjadi penakut dan begitu sial. Aku menoleh sebentar mengamati keributan kucing-kucing yang berebut makanan. Sejenak teringat Chanyeol melihat kucing itu.

Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja membuat keributan besar di sekolah hari kemarin. Bagaimana tidak, berita penembakan itu segera tersebar luas melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Ya, kebodohanku yang terbesar. Atau mungkin kenaasanku di hari kemarin. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Sungguh tak mau tahu.

Jika saja manusia bisa memodifikasi pikirannya sendiri, aku ingin membiarkan kenangan hari kemarin terhapus permanen saja. Tak perlu disimpan dahulu di recycle bin. Tak perlu ada video yang terus diputar ulang tentang bagaimana Chanyeol mempermalukanku dan menghancurkan reputasiku. Oke, berlebihan.

Dan nyatanya matahari malah semakin meninggi bukannya kembali lagi. Ya, disinilah aku berjalan pada gang sempit menuju sekolah. Dengan langkah yang amat pelan. Kesal, malas, semua campur aduk. Kalau saja tak ingat Umma dan Appa sedang kesulitan uang, aku pasti merengek minta pindah sekolah karena di sekolah itu banyak hantunya. Aneh? Serius, aku mencurigai hal itu. tapi apa daya, keadaan tak memperbolehkan aku pindah. Keadaan menyuruhku menghadapi hari ini. Dengan bayangan ketakutan yang beruntun terputar dalam kepalaku. Seperti beberapa potongan film yang terus saja diamati.

Aku takut menghadapi hari ini. Entah mengapa bayangan tatapan orang-orang yang mengintimidasi selalu saja muncul. Aku menghela nafas pelan seraya menendang-nendang batu-batu kecil yang menghalangi jalan. Memperhatikan sekitar beberapa kali. Sudah terang rupanya. Beberapa warung dan toko sudah buka. Jam berapa ini? Sepertinya pertandingan sudah setengah jalan. Pertandingan yang sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu aku nanti dan kini tak mau aku lihat karena kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana bisa aku melihat mata Jongin?

Aku menatap ke depan. Gerbang HHS telah nampak. Dan semakin gerbang itu terlihat jelas, semakin rasa takut menutupi pikiranku. Tuhan, aku harus tenang. Chanyeol, aku teringat pemuda itu. Pemuda jangkung yang sukses memporak-porandakan hidupku. Bagaimana tidak? Tak perlu diceritakan kembali kronologi penembakan yang malah menjadi penistaan itu.

30 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar keriuhan suara pertandingan futsal disana. Ayolah keringat dingin jangan keluar.

23 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Jangan gemetar. Aku kuat. Seperti besi. Ah, bukan. Aku baja. Aku kuat.

15 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Semoga mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan kejadian kemarin.

7 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Hey, siapa aku? Mengapa terlalu takut menghadapi citraan murid lain? Aku bukanlah murid yang terkenal.

Siap melangkah masuk gerbang HHS. Berharap semuanya akan baik.

Ya, sejauh ini baik.

Cukup baik.

Sepertinya pertandingan sudah usai dilihat dari murid-murid yang mulai meninggalkan sekitar lapangan. Cukup aman untukku melintas menuju kelas.

Ternyata tak seburuk yang dipikirkan. Aku melenggang dengan lebih santai. Sepertinya fortuna berpihak padaku.

"AWAAASSSS!"

BUGH

"Ouucccchhhhh!"

 **Normal POV**

Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa begitu berdenyut karena hantaman bola sepak tersebut. Keadaan agak riuh, namun gadis itu tampaknya tak memperhatikan sekitar. Ia masih saja sibuk mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau ini kalau jalan tak pernah hati-hati yah!" gerutu seseorang dengan nada mengintimidasi. Segera saja tangan gadis itu terhenti dari kegiatan mengusap-usapnya. Ya, Baekhyun segera menengadah untuk menatap sumber suara yang sangat ia hapal tadi. Suara yang amat menyebalkan.

"Jangan bilang kau yang melakukannya," desis Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Memang bukan aku pelakunya," ucap Chanyeol ringan.

"Ugghh, kau pikir aku percaya? Memangnya siapa lagi orang jahil, hah?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berhenti menyalahkan orang lain, Byun!" gumam Chanyeol menoleh sekilas.

Entah karena Baekhyun yang terlalu kesal, atau mungkin kedatangannya Jongin yang mendadak, namun gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu yang kini berdiri cemas di belakangnya.

"Dia yang menendangnya tadi, kau minta tanggung jawab padanya saja!" tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah belakang Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menoleh. Dan, hazelnya berkilat sempurna. Melebar. Hey, bisa ingatkan dia untuk tidak ternganga terlalu lama karena mendapati Jongin yang dengan wajah cemas seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang semua yakin pemuda itu tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"Kepalaku berdenyut," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Apa gadis itu berbohong? Ia gugup, namun ia tidak berbohong. Bagian belakang kepalanya memang terasa begitu berdenyut. Semakin keras malah.

"Kita ke UKS sekarang!" ucap Jongin segera.

"Ah tak usah, nanti juga hilang," ucap Baekhyun cepat-cepat menolak perintah Jongin.

"Kau yakin, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Kini dengan mata memipih menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Aku baik. Sudah dulu yah, kucing di kelas kita belum sarapan," ucap Baekhyun asal. Eh, ada kucing memangnya?

Gadis itu berjalan memunggungi Jongin. Berjalan beberapa langkah. Baekhyun ingin sekali mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa begitu berdenyut, namun jika ia melakukan itu, Jongin pasti menariknya paksa ke UKS. Namun sungguh, Baekhyun kini berjalan terhuyung. Beberapa saat ia merasa seakan semakin berat. Semakin berat. Hingga akhirnya, tatapannya mengabur. Semakin suram. Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

BRUGGHH

Tubuh itu ambruk seketika. Menghilangkan kesadaran pemiliknya. Ya, Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Ia pingsan dan hanya mampu mendengar samar-samar langkah kaki yang menghambur padanya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol segera menghambur kepada tubuh gadis itu. Chanyeol segera menggendongnya pergi segera ke UKS yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka kini berada.

….

….

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap pelan. Berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Menganalisis fokusnya. Siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini? Kim Jongin? Benarkah itu? gadis itu kini malah menyipitkan matanya. Mengeluh perlahan. Seorang suster lewat di dekat ranjangnya saat ini.

"Ehm suster, apakah aku terkena gegar otak yang menyebabkan halusinasi ringan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Belum sempat suster menjawab, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Heh, kalau yang kau kira halusinasi itu kehadiran Jongin, berarti kau sehat. Dia memang ada di sebelahmu," ucap Chanyeol malas dari pinggir jendela.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengeluh pelan. Ia kini memberanikan diri menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau benar Jongin?" pertanyaan bodoh yang segera disesalkan gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf, aku yang melempar bola itu tadi sehingga mendarat kurang baik di kepalamu," ucap Jongin.

"Ya, sayangnya kurang baik. Kalau mendarat dengan baik aku yakin kau akan pingsan satu bulan di rumah sakit," celoteh Chanyeol menyela.

"Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Park!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah, Byun!" gumam Chanyeol santai.

"Hey, sudahlah Chanyeol. Kasihan gadis ini masih sakit," ucap Jongin segera.

Dan coba kita perhatikan pipi Baekhyun yang kini mendadak bersemu merah. Buah dari kebahagiaan karena Jongin membelanya. Hey, tapi mengapa pemuda itu tak memanggil namanya? Apakah ia memang benar-benar tak tahu nama Baekhyun? Tapi bukankah tadi Chanyeol menyebutkannya. Ah, entahlah.

"Kau belum sarapan yah?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Pantas kau langsung ambruk begitu terkena bola," sela Chanyeol lagi.

"Tak ada yang meminta pendapatmu lagi, Park!" gerutu Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan pandangan yang amat kesal pada pemuda itu.

Angin berhembus pelan dari balik tirai yang menutupi sebagian jendela. Chanyeol menatap ke arah luar yang luas. Entah apa yang pemuda itu perhatikan. Yang pasti, pemandangan yang terhampar lewat jendela UKS adalah jalanan yang tak begitu padat bersama pepohonan yang mulai gugur daunnya.

Seolah mengabaikan pembicaraan ringan yang kini ada di antara Baekhyun dan Jongin. Ya, pembicaraan ringan. Hanya pertanyaan biasa seharusnya. Bagi Jongin iya, namun bagi Baekhyun ini adalah kali pertamanya berbicara banyak dengan Jongin. Bagaimana keadaannya? Gadis itu segera sehat mendadak.

"Apa kita sudah meminta dispensasi?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo menulis dispensasi untuk kita bertiga. Satu jam pelajaran. Dan jika Baekhyun belum baikan, ia bisa tetap disini," ucap Jongin.

"Ouwh begitu," ucap Chanyeol datar.

Do Kyungsoo. Gadis yang menjadi teman dekat Jongin. Jangan berpikir Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah genk, karena nyatanya hanya Jongin saja yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu malah selalu menyenangi menjahili seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun! Tentang kejadian kemarin," ucap Jongin mengawali topik baru.

Degh, raut wajah Baekhyun mendadak berubah masam. Ia tahu bahwa ini pasti akan ditanyakan cepat atau lambat. Namun, haruskan secepat ini? Baekhyun membatin. Ia mengeluh dalam hatinya. Ternyata kenaasan itu belum berhenti. Awalnya ia berniat pura-pura pingsan lagi, namun ia urungkan niat itu.

"Ya?" tanya Baekhyun teramat pelan, sehingga jika saja Jongin tidak melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah, ia pasti tak akan tahu.

"Apa kau serius dengan pernyataan itu?" tanya Jongin melanjutkan.

"Ehm, itu hanya, eh, aku," gadis itu gugup.

"Murid-murid bilang kalau kau kemarin menyatakan perasaanmu. Padaku? Benar itu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"I.. iiya," ucap Gadis itu tak berani. Astaga, kalau saja Baekhyun bisa menghilang, ia berharap bisa menghilang saat itu juga. Melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sungguh tak diketahui maksud pertanyaannya itu. apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan? Atau mengapa ia harus menanyakannya lagi? Bukankah selama ini banyak wanita yang melakukan hal yang sama namun hanya dijadikan hal lalu? Dibiarkan begitu saja? Dan begitu banyak pertanyaan berlomba untuk keluar. Semakin menguak rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

Gadis itu hanya menggigit bibir sementara Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. namun Baekhyun tak berani menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku berpikir mungkin, jika kau benar-benar serius, kita bisa menjalin hubungan bersama. Kita bisa memulainya," ucap Jongin tanpa gugup. Pemuda itu bicara dengan ringan seolah tak ada beban dalam kalimatnya tadi.

Sungguh kontras berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menAppaak kesulitan mencerna ucapan pemuda di depannya ini. Otaknya terus berputar. Apa maksudnya? Kalau tidak salah itu adalah? Baekhyun terus membatin. Bisakah Jongin mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya keluar.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jongin begitu saja.

CTARRRR

Hazel itu membulat sempurna. Sungguh itu bukan pertanyaan yang sulit dicerna. Ia tahu itu. namun yang Baekhyun tak habis pikir adalah, mengapa semuanya seakan-akan berbalik. Semua yang ia pikirkan. Apakah Jongin serius dengan pertanyaan itu? kenaasan yang berbuntut keberuntungan. Baekhyun mulai mensyukuri keberaniannya kemarin. Itu bukan hal konyol. Dan lihatlah kini, Jongin yang malah menembaknya.

"Aku mau," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Dan kini, pasangan baru terjalin. Pasangan yang pasti akan membuat iri satu HHS. Begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun. Jongin menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman. Menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Darah terasa mengalir cepat di tubuh Baekhyun. Ya, keinginannya selama dua tahun ini menemui titik ujung. Akhir yang bahagia batin Baekhyun. Gadis itu membalas senyuman pria di hadapannya.

Angin musim gugur menderu cukup kencang di antara celah-celah jendela. Tirainya bergoyang pelan. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun disana. Lantas kemanakan seseorang yang tadi hanya terdiam terpaku disana? Seseorang yang seakan bisu memperhatikan adegan romansa di depannya. Adegan penembakan tadi?

Ya, Park Chanyeol pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dua sejoli baru HHS. Ada apa? Entahlah. Mungkin pemuda itu lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan teringat untuk meminta bantuan Sehun untuk mengerjakannya. Aneh? Memang.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

"Aku bertaruh ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Ternyata setelah kenaasan pasti ada keberuntungan," ucap Luhan antusias.

"Aku juga," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Eh, tapi mengapa kalian tidak pulang bersama?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Saat ini dua murid HHS itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang di senja hari. Tak terlalu sore sebenarnya. Hanya saja warna langit memang sudah berubah. Menampakkan siluet jingga keemasan. Angin menggoyangkan rerumputan yang dilaluinya. Ah, sepi dan sejuk. Musim gugur telah menjelang bersama rapuhnya dedauanan yang dimakan musim. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya sejenak. Setelahnya ia mengangkat bahu.

"Ehm, entahlah, apa itu harus?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Hal yang biasanya untuk dua sejoli baru adalah berduaan, pulang bersama, pergi bersama. Kau tak tahu itu? mereka lebih intens. Ya, kalau aku saat ini tak bersama Sehun, karena ia pergi ke rumah saudaranya di Gasglow," ucap Luhan.

"Gasglow? Ia pulang kampung," batin Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu! Aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan. Asal kau tahu saja, Jongin adalah cinta keduaku," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Eh? Aku kira ia cinta pertamamu? Lantas siapa orang pertama yang kau sukai, Baek?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Ada raut keingintahuan yang besar di wajah itu. ya, bahkan gadis itu tak pernah memberitahukannya pada siapapun.

"Seseorang, tapi aku tak mau menceritakannya sekarang," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kapan saja, Baek!" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman.

Ya, sebuah senyuman penutup hingga akhirnya jalan mereka terpisah. Persimpangan yang kini harus membuat keduanya mengambil rute masing-masing. Ah, jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam. Mereka hanya berpisah jalan ke rumah saja.

Baekhyun melirik arlojinya sekilas. Pukul lima sore ternyata. Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan setelah paginya bergumul dengan kesakitan akibat terhantam bola. Penembakan itu. dan siangnya mereka harus mengerjakan tugas biologi tambahan yang sangat memakan waktu. Meluapkan emosi.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup lengang. Sesekali terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian kejar-kejaran. Ia tak juga terlepas dari kegiatan berpikir. Belum habis rasa senangnya ditembak pemuda paling tampan di HHS, tentu saja versi beberapa gadis. Baekhyun harus diingatkan dengan beberapa hal kecil namun penting.

Seperti yang Luhan katakan tadi, dua sejoli baru. Memang begitulah yang Baekhyun tahu. Walau ini adalah hubungannya yang pertama, namun setidaknya ia telah memiliki banyak pelajaran tentang berhubungan dari Sehun dan Luhan. Dan kini pertanyaan berkutat di kepalanya. Ia tersadar, mengapa ia pulang sendiri, mengapa Jongin bahkan tak menghubunginya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ah, Sehun saja tak pernah lupa mengabari keadaannya pada Luhan. Ataukah Jongin berbeda?

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki perasaannya yang ia kira semua ini sudah berujung pada akhir yang bahagia.

"Aku belum satu hari menjalin hubungan dengannya namun sudah sedemikian dipusingkan. Mungkin aku berlebihan," gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Ia kembali berjalan setelah terhenti sejenak di tengah jalan. Beberapa pengendara sepeda bahkan harus mengerem mendadak. Ya, jangan salahkan muda mudi yang sedang galau. Karena itulah mereka.

Sebuah padang rumput luas dengan beberapa ilalang tinggi tumbuh disana. Langit sudah sedemikian jingga, Baekhyun berjalan pelan seraya memperhatikan pemandangan indah tersebut. Tapi, sesuatu menggelitik indra penglihatannya. Ya, kaki-kaki itu terhenti setelahnya. Ia terdiam disana. Menatap kepada sesuatu. Apa?

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun terlontar begitu saja.

Entah mengapa gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan tadi dengan nada yang lebih ramah. Seseorang yang ditanyai kini menoleh. Menampakkan wajahnya di depan Baekhyun. Seseorang itu nampak agak terkejut mendapati kehadiran gadis itu.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Park!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ouwh, aku sedang melihat bintang," ucap pemuda itu ringan.

Baekhyun ternganga. Melihat bintang? Sore-sore begini apakah bintang sudah mau muncul? Gadis itu menyusuri luas langit dengan hazel miliknya. Entah mengapa ia mencari maksud pemuda itu. Mencari bintang yang mungkin saja sudah muncul.

"Tak ada bintang sore hari, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar memanggil nama depan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu kau perlu mencarinya lagi, Baek!" ucap Chanyeol memperjelas kata akhirnya. Baekhyun menoleh heran.

"Kau itu aneh," gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Dan kau kutu buku yang mengikuti kegiatan orang aneh. Kau tahu tak ada bintang sore hari, dan kau masih mencarinya. Lucu sekali," ucap Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Agak kesal rupanya.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, Chanyeol!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pernyataannya. Aku tak sedang melihat bintang," ucap pemuda pirang itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia masih menatap ke arah langit luas.

"Itu bukan jawaban jelas," ucap Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu bintang," balas pemuda itu cepat.

Baekhyun menoleh sekali lagi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Apa yang pemuda itu bicarakan. Apakah ia memang selalu berbicara aneh sehingga tak banyak orang yang bisa mencerna perkataannya?

"Tapi tak ada bintang saat ini," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kita bisa menunggunya."

"Tuhan telah memberikan malam hari sebagai waktu untuk bintang."

"Apa yang terlihat itu tak seperti yang sebenarnya. Kadang sebuah kebenaran itu tertutupi suatu hal lain. Seperti saat ini. Kau tentu tahu bahwa kedudukan bintang adalah sama. Di langit. Siang maupun malam. Perbedaannya adalah, malam hari kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena tak ada yang menghalanginya. Berbeda dengan saat ini, bintang ada di langit. Namun kita belum bisa melihatnya karena terhalangi cahaya matahari yang lebih terang. Begitu, nona Byun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia melihat ke dalam kelabu itu. jelas sekali itu bukanlah ucapan kosong yang sengaja dilontarkan untuk menciptakan kebingungan begitu saja. Tapi, untuk mengerti maksudnya pun bukanlah hal mudah.

"Aku tak mengerti perkataanmu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti," balas Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu menarik tasnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di tanah tadi. Ia menggendong tas itu setelah kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

"Kau tidak pulang? Jika ingin melihat bintang, kau bisa melihatnya dari rumahmu. Ya, semoga saja tidak hujan malam ini," gumam Chanyeol seraya melangkah pergi.

Pergi dari Baekhyun yang masih saja terdiam tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu. ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi apa ia pemuda itu akan menjelaskannya. Bisa-bisa ia hanya akan dibuat lebih bingung lagi nantinya.

Chanyeol terhenti. Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Seraya melebarkan sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat gadis itu. Bahkan mata sipit pemuda itu hampir tertutup seluruhnya. Dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti ucapan good bye.

"Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku turut senang atas hubunganmu dengan Jongin."

Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu pun berjalan semakin menjauh.

..

..

..

TBC

hello! i'm back with a new chapter!

uwaaaaaaaaaah sebenernya aku kecewa dengan review yg tidak sesuai dengan viewnya.. but no problem.. semoga chapter ini menarik perhatian pembaca sehingga kalian mau review yaaaaa!

aku mengharapkan review disini sebagai penghargaan untuk penulisnya lhoooo..

dan terimakasih untuk reviewer yhaaaaa, semoga kalian berkenan untuk review lagi

last, read and review juseyooooooooooo

much love :*


	3. Chapter 3: Glasgow dan Rahasianya

Matahari begitu cerah bersinar menembus kanopi dari dedaunan yang menghijau. Pada sebuah padang rumput mirip savana. Luas dan hijau. Sejauh mata memandang adalah rerumputan dan pepohonan.

Dan lihatlah pada suatu sudutnya terdapat dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang riang berterbangan. Seorang gadis kecil dan anak laki-laki kecil. Mereka tertawa-tawa seraya berusaha menangkap beberapa kupu-kupu. Tenang. Damai.

"Indah sekali, Oppa!" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman terkembang. Sementara si anak laki-laki kecil memperlihatkan seekor kupu-kupu yang berhasil ia tangkap.

"Kau benar. Tapi, menangkapnya seperti ini hanya akan mengurungnya. Kita harus melepasnya agar ia bisa bebas. Agar ia menemukan dunianya sendiri," ucap si anak laki-laki kecil dengan senyuman seraya menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Theo Oppa, aku menyukaimu," ucap si gadis kecil dengan mata berbinar seraya menarik-narik baju kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga, adikku!" ucap sang kakak mengusap rambut si gadis kecil perlahan.

"Bukan seperti kakak adik," si gadis kecil merengut agak kesal.

"Kau itu adik kecilku, dan akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku. Mengerti?" gumam sang kakak mengacak rambut ikal si gadis kecil.

Dan anak laki-laki kecil itu pun pergi mengejar beberapa kupu-kupu kembali. Sementara si gadis kecil hanya mengamati dengan pandangan tak mengerti dari belakang.

* * *

 **Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Warning :** **GS** **, Miss typos, dll**

Chapter 3.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka seketika. Memperlihatkan sepasang hazel sayu disana. Ya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk melihat lebih jelas. Memperjelas fokus pandangannya. Yang ia pandang saat ini hanyalah beberapa lampu tempel berbentuk bintang yang diletakkan di langit. Berpendar lemah di antara cahaya remang.

Gadis itu bangkit dan meraih jam duduk di aats meja di sebelah, seraya menyalakan lampu. Pukul 12 malam ternyata. Ia mengeluh pelan. Diletakkannya kembali jam duduk tersebut. Tangan itu pun terjulur mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat bantal. Ia membukanya. Sebuah pesan yang belum terbaca. Dari Jongin ternyata.

Maaf aku baru membalas. Seharian aku sibuk, jadi tak sempat mengabari.

Pengirim : Jongin

22.30

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel itu lagi. Sebenarnya ia hampir melemparnya. Kesalkah? Mungkin saja. Sudah seharian Jongin bahkan tak pernah membalas pesannya. Entah keadaan apa yang membuatnya bahkan tak bisa membalas sebuah pesan. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan sekitar satu minggu, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tak terlalu mengindahkannya kini. Lagipula Jongin mengirim pesan itu pukul 22.30. sekarang pukul 24.15, tentu saja pemuda itu pasti sudah terlelap. Percuma membalas pesannya, begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya. Seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya. Ia terbangun di tengah malam dengan kronologi mimpi-mimpi yang terhampar. Terbangun saat tengah malam. Entahlah, dan seperti rutinitas lainnya, ia berjalan ke arah jendela di dekat dinding.

Ia terhenti sejenak sebelum membuka bingkai jendela itu. Beberapa malam terakhir selalu saja, saat ia membuka bingkai jendela itu, seseorang yang entah siapa pasti tengah berdiri di sebelah gerbang.

Namun kini Baekhyun tak mau membuka jendela itu. Ia penasaran sungguh, ia hanya melihat sebagian kecil dari jendela yang masih tertutup. Menyingkap sedikit bagian tirainya.

"Ada," desah gadis itu setelah hazelnya berhasil menangkap sosok itu. lagi.

Dan tanpa perintah, Baekhyun segera menghambur menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tak mau tertinggal atau kehilangan apapun lagi. Ia sungguh penasaran, hingga kini kedua kakinya akhirnya berhasil membawanya menuju pintu depan rumah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Memastikan bahwa Umma dan Appa nya tak terbangun atau mendapati putrinya mengendap-endap keluar rumah. Gadis itu kini mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk memutar knop pintu. Keluar, dan menutupnya kembali dengan perlahan.

BRAKK

"HEY JANGAN KABUR!"

Tepat setelah gadis itu membanting pintu pagarnya dengan teramat keras. Ia berteriak seperti warga yang melihat maling. Dan tepat sekali, seseorang itu segera kabur berlari menjauh. Tak mau kehilangan dan menyia-nyiakan rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu mengejar sosok tadi.

Gadis itu sungguh tak peduli apapun lagi. Rasa penasaran begitu melingkupi kepalanya. ia berlari mengejar sosok yang kini begitu lihai berlari dari jalan ke jalan. Siapa pun orang itu pastinya telah hapal benar kompleks ini.

"HEY TUNGGU! SIAPA KAU HAH?"

Baekhyun berteriak lagi sekerasnya. Tak mempedulikan sekitar. Untung saja tak ada yang ronda sehingga sosok yang ia kejar itu kini hanya dikejar oleh Baekhyun seorang. Masih dengan peluh yang tertahan, ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan keras yang terlontar.

Baekhyun semakin kalap karena belum juga berhasil menangkap buruannya tersebut. Kini sosok tersebut berlari memasuki gang super sempit di antara dua rumah warga. Baekhyun buru-buru mengikutinya.

BRAKK

CKKIITTTT

Suara kayu patah terhantam dinding rumah begitu Baekhyun melemparnya. Tak kena kejarannya ternyata.

Gadis itu mendadak bringas, melempar apapun yang ia temui di jalan. Berharap sungguh, satu saja lemparannya tepat sasaran. Namun ternyata Tuhan masih melindungi sosok yang membuat penasaran itu.

"HEYYYY!"

Dari gang satu ke gang lainnya. Sempit dan gelap. Baekhyun terus memacu kakinya yang sudah terasa lelah. Peluh tertahan di antara udara dingin, walau kakinya sedemikian lelah, ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan orang yang entah siapa itu. Dan setelahnya, sosok itu menghilang. Lenyap. Di antara rumah-rumah warga.

"Dimana?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu kelelahan. Kini gadis itu berlutut di tengah jalan merasakan kelelahan yang begitu merasuki dirinya. Sosok tersebut nyatanya berhasil lolos. Berhasil pergi setelah menyelinap di antara gang kecil yang tak mampu disusul Baekhyun. Ia hanya terdiam kini.

Angin dingin terasa begitu menyapu kulitnya. Musim gugur dimana angin kering mulai sering bertiup. Merasakan dingin yang menyusup tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggigil sejenak. Ia baru ingat bahwa kini, gadis itu hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur. Tanpa jaket atau pun baju hangat yang bisa melindungi dirinya dari udara mengerikan ini. Dan lihatlah ke bawah. Sepasang kaki yang bukan hanya tak dilengkapi kaos kaki, bahkan gadis itu tak memakai sendal. Ya, gadis itu sejak tadi berlari-lari tanpa alas kaki.

Ia akhirnya berdiri kembali. Terdiam sejenak. Otaknya berpikir beberapa saat. Berjalan-jalan di malam hari seperti ini mungkin bukan ide gila. Dan, gadis itu pun melakukannya. Ia berjalan menuju padang ilalang yang ada di pinggir kompleks. Bukan bagian kompleks, namun ia memang selalu melewati padang itu setiap ke sekolah.

Dan tampaklah sebuah padang dengan beberapa ilalang yang tak terlalu tinggi. Ilalang-ilalang tersebut bergoyang ditiup angin. Sepi. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat berusaha meraih beberapa ilalang. Ia melemparkan pandang menyusuri bagian padang tersebut. Namun, sesuatu tiba-tiba terasa menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya suara itu mengintimidasi. Baekhyun refleks menoleh kaget.

"Kau?" tanya gadis itu kaget.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku," ucap pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu. Aku sedang melihat bintang disini. Kau lihat, itu tas ku disana," tunjuk Chanyeol pada tempat tak jauh dari sana. Dan benar saja, sebuah tas tergeletak disana.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Aku mengejar seseorang tadi. Tapi, dia menghilang di antara rumah-rumah. Sekarang, entahlah," gumam gadis itu menunjuk ke arah-rumah-rumah yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Maling?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah," gumam Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

Kediaman menyusupi mereka berdua. Baekhyun bingung mencari topik selanjutnya, namun kini perhatiannya teralih pada kegiatan Chanyeol. Melihat bintang? Ya, pemuda itu duduk di atas rerumputan seraya menengadahkan wajah ke langit. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada angkasa luas. Dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan disana.

Baekhyun pun duduk di samping pemuda itu. dan gadis itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit. Memperhatikan titik-titik kecil putih disana. Dan, seketika saja, gadis itu termangu. Ia terbawa dalam lamunan sementara kedua hazelnya melebar. Terkejut? Tidak juga. Ia hanya teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menggelitik masa lalunya.

"Indah," gumam Baekhyun pelan tanpa sadar.

"Bintang itu penunjuk arah orang-orang zaman dulu. seharusnya sampai sekarang masih. Kau bisa menggunakannya saat tersesat. Kau lihat itu?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah bintang terang, "Itu sirius. Bintang penunjuk arah barat. Tak sulit menemukannya, itu bintang paling terang," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan.

"Kau tak takut keluar malam-malam?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tidak," balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Tak diantar Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menoleh tiba-tiba. Ia terdiam sejenak

"Tak perlu, ini bukan hal yang harus menyusahkan urusan orang lain. Sepertinya dia sibuk, dan aku tak mau mengganggu," ucap Baekhyun terdiam kemudian.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di padang ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi setelah diam cukup lama.

"Sejak beberapa jam lalu. Biasanya selepas jam sembilan malam. Tapi, aku pernah ditempat ini sejak sore hari. Langit senja menyimpan sebuah misteri yang indah. Kau harus mencobanya," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Merasakan angin dingin yang mengalun lembut mempermainkan rambutnya dengan tenang. Dan, entah mengapa kini mata hazel itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru gadis itu mengerjap untuk menghilangkannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku menyukai melihat bintang sejak dulu. Karena," Baekhyun terhenti. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mengerutkan alisnya meminta lanjutan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Karena?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena kakakku menyukainya, ia suka melihat bintang," ucap Baekhyun dengan seulas senyuman.

"Ouwh, memang menyenangkan melihat bintang. Membuat tenang," gumam Chanyeol beralih dari hazel di sampingnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak berpikir. Mata itu memandang ke arah beberapa bintang di langit. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lagi.

"Bukankah kau anak tunggal keluarga Byun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ehm, kau benar, tapi aku memang memilikinya dulu."

"Dia keluarga Byun?

"Bukan,"

"Dia keluarga?"

"Tak bisa ku beri tahu."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia pergi."

"Meninggal?"

"Dia pergi. Hanya pergi."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mungkin ia cukupkan pembicaraan itu sampai sana. Akhirnya gadis itu pun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sedikit kotor. Chanyeol pun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Kiri. Kanan. Depan. Belakang. Kembali ke buku. Sampai dimana tadi? Sepertinya gadis itu lupa sampai dimana tadi ia membaca barisan kata-kata yang sudah seperti batalion semut yang sedang apel pagi.

Ia mengerjap dan membuka-buka halaman buku di tangannya dengan asal. Bosan. Begitulah yang ia gumamkan dalam hati sejak tadi. Entah mengapa membaca buku bisa menjadi hal yang membosankan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tak akan begini jadinya jika saja ia tak merasa sangat mengantuk. Beberapa kali ia harus menutupi mulutnya dengan buku karena menguap lebar. Menyebabkan matanya semakin menyipit.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah. Tampak Luhan tengah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ia sudah selesai tentunya. Pelajaran jam ini gurunya tak masuk, sehingga kelas sedemikian ribut dan amburadul. Oke, agak berlebihan. Namun, kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan kelas dimana murid-muridnya melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan, ada yang tidur, mengobrol, berdandan, main salon-salonan, demo masak, berdagang, bahkan bermain bola di dalam kelas.

"Aw, sekali lagi akan ku kempesi bola itu, Jongdae!" bentak Luhan yang keluar garangnya. Wajar saja, gadis itu tengah santai mengerjakan dan tiba-tiba diganggu dengan bola nyasar yang menghantam bukunya.

Aku melirik sejenak. Sehun baru muncul seraya membawa tasnya. Rupanya murid pertukaran itu telah kembali lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan segera menyimpan bukunya. Seperti wartawan yang haus berita, gadis itu memang telah seminggu menunggu Sehun datang. Ia rindu sahabat kecilnya? Tidak juga. Baekhyun ingin beberapa berita yang dibawa Sehun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun lebih dulu dari pada Luhan.

"Hanya seminggu. Tak lama," jawab Sehun. Pemuda itu beralih sejenak kepada Luhan, memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Bagaimana? Kau ke desa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, tapi sayang sekali. Aku tak mendapatkan yang kau inginkan," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" tanya Luhan yang agak kesal karena tak dibawa dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku meminta Sehun pergi ke desa tempatku dulu tinggal. Sehun kecil juga tinggal disana. Ya, kau tahu kan, kami sudah berteman lama sejan kecil. Rumahku tak jauh dari rumah Sehun," ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu untuk apa Sehun kesana?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Melihat rumahku dulu. Aku, ingin mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja, bisa ditemukan. Tentang keluargaku," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kasus itu bahkan telah ditutup. Aku takut terlalu mendalaminya, mereka bisa saja mengetahuimu, Baek!" ucap Sehun berbisik.

"Dua minggu terakhir ini aku selalu saja bermimpi tentang kejadian itu. Pembunuhan orang tuaku. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa mereka menutup kasusnya," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku berpikir, lebih baik kau tetap diam dulu. Tunggulah sampai setidaknya lulus. Kita akan lebih kuat memanjangkan kasus itu. Orang tua angkatmu, pasangan Byun itu juga pasti dalam bahaya jika kau salah tindakan, mereka tak tahu apa-apa," ucap Sehun.

"Begitu? Tapi aku bingung dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha melupakannya. Dan sekarang hadir kembali. Kalian tahu, semua mimpi-mimpi itu, kronologinya, semuanya tampak jelas dan nyata," ucap Baekhyun.

Gadis itu segera terdiam. Ia menjadi enggan untuk membicarakan hal itu. sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan tentang sosok misterius yang selalu saja ada saat ia bangun di tengah malam. Sosok yang memperhatikan dari balik gerbang kediaman Byun. Namun ia urungkan untuk menceritakannya pada Sehun.

Ya, Sehun adalah teman Baekhyun sejak kecil. Mereka dulu tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Glasgow. Setelah pembunuhan itu, Baekhyun diadopsi keluarga Byun dan dibawa ke Seoul. Mujur rupanya, gadis itu bertemu Sehun di Seoul. Pemuda itu juga pindah beserta keluarga saat Sehun masuk SMP.

Baekhyun kembali pada bukunya. Namun ia hanya membolak-balik halamannya begitu saja. Tak diperhatikan. Akhirnya hazel itu pun menyusuri keadaan kelas. Pemandangan di sebelahnya hanyalah obrolan Sehun dan Luhan. Sepasang kekasih yang satu minggu ini tak bertemu. Baekhyun sebenarnya iri. Ya, gadis itu menyayangkan dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah Jongin melakukan hal yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan.

Gadis itu teringat Jongin. Dimana pemuda itu? Sejak tadi tak nampak. Pemuda itu menjadi sering menghilang tiba-tiba saat ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkan perlakuan Jongin padanya yang seakan menganggurkannya. Ia kan lebih suka apel dari pada anggur. Gadis itu pun mengalihkan pandang pada meja Jongin.

Kosong. Hanya ada Chanyeol yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas lengannya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Pasti Chanyeol mengantuk karena semalam begadang. Tapi, ia juga mengantuk. Berulang kali Baekhyun menguap malas.

Gadis itu teringat ucapan Chanyeol tentang bintang. Sebagai penunjuk arah saat tersesat. Sebenarnya itu bisa mengandung dua arti. Makna sebenarnya, dan makna kiasan. Maksud tersesat adalah kerumitan pikiran. Begitu mungkin? Entahlah. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia pun akhirnya kembali pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Kalian tak melihat latihan kelas kita? Jongin sedang bermain, kau tak kesana, Baek?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamuna gadis itu. Ia tersentak, astaga bahkan dirinya baru tahu kalau Jongin ternyata sedang latihan futsal di lapangan. Kalau bukan karena Sehun, pastilah Baekhyun masih menunggu balasan pesan yang ia kirimkan.

"Pantas saja, pesanku tak dibalas, dia sedang latihan rupanya," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau tak tahu dimana Jongin tadi?" tanya Luhan agak terkejut.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan mereka pun beranjak menuju lapangan sekolah. Mengusir bosan dengan menonton latihan futsal bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ya, bukan hal buruk bagi Baekhyun, jika saja kekasihnya itu bukanlah bintang lapangan yang diburu puluhan pasang mata. Hanya berharap semoga gadis itu tak terlalu cemburu.

* * *

Siang ini udara cukup cerah, tak seperti beberapa hari kebelakang, hari ini matahari berbaik hati memberikan sinarnya. Kini Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun tentu saja, baru bergabung bersama puluhan murid lainnya yang ikut menonton latihan. Saat ini bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan tentu saja, lapangan menjadi lebih padat.

"Kau tak ikut?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Aku masih lelah. Mungkin besok saja," gumam Sehun.

Dan setelahnya gadis itu hanya terdiam. Memang Sehun dan Luhan beberapa kali mengajaknya berbicara untuk sekedar ngobrol. Namun hazel itu nyatanya terfokus pada sosok si bintang lapangan. Kim Jongin, murid pria yang nyatanya kini diburu oleh puluhan pasang mata yang mengaguminya.

Jangan kira Baekhyun tak tahu akan hal itu. Ia tahu betul. Ia paham situasinya. Bahkan ia pun sudah sering memikirkan itu sejak dulu. Hanya saja, menghadapi kenyataan nyatanya terasa lebih sulit dibanding memikirkannya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan jurus karatenya pada gadis-gadis genit yang beraninya meneriakkan nama Jongin di dekat Baekhyun. Entah gadis-gadis itu tak tahu bahwa di sebelah mereka itu adalah kekasih si bintang lapangan, atau mungkin mereka merasa tak berdosa menyukai pacar orang lain secara terang-terangan. Entahlah.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng beberapa kali. Kesal? Sudah pasti. Apalagi yang dijadikan sasaran, kekasihnya sendiri, bahkan seakan santai saja. Apakah ia memang menikmati semua kepopuleran itu? Baekhyun agak jengah sebenarnya, namun ia tetap berusaha berpikiran positif. Gadis itu yakin, ia belum mengenal Jongin sepenuhnya, jadi sudah tentu ada beberapa hal yang tak sejalan dan membutuhkan pemikiran lebih untuk memahaminya. Atau berarti, mengiyakan beberapa hal tentang Jongin.

PRIIITTTTT.

Pluit dibunyikan dengan nyaring. Tak terlalu lama, hanya selang lima belas menit sejak Baekhyun bergabung di lapangan itu. Dan permainan pun berakhir. Para pemain dari masing-masing tim bersalaman dan meninggalkan lapangan. Beberapa murid yang sedari tadi menonton pun berhamburan pergi. Ada juga yang masih disana untuks sekedar ngobrol.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda jangkung berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Oh, hey kau! Aku sudah datang sejak tadi pagi. Mukamu kusut begitu, kau baru bangun tidur yah?" tanya Sehun tertawa-tawa.

"Bagaimana Gasglow?" tanya Chanyeol agak berbisik.

"Seperti biasanya," gumam Sehun.

Baekhyun agak memperhatikan mereka sebenarnya. Telinganya terpasang tajam mendengar percakapan biasa tadi. Ya, semua tahu Sehun ke Gasglow sebagai murid pertukaran. Namun ia agak heran saat Chanyeol bertanya, mengapa pemuda itu harus berbisik segala.

"Sudah selesai pertandingannya?" tanya Chanyeol kini lebih kepada siapa pun yang mendengar pertanyaannya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau sih terlalu banyak tidur, pertandingannya sudah selesai."

"Aku sangat mengantuk," Chanyeol mendengus. "Lagipula, kalau pun tak tidur, aku tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan ini," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau masih cidera?" tanya Baekhyun begitu saja.

DEGH

Mata kelabu itu mengintimidasi hazel di depannya. Baekhyun salah tingkah, ia sungguh keceplosan. Ya, masih ingat bahwa gadis itu mencuri dengar pembicaraan Jongin dengan Chanyeol di ruang loker? Disana Chanyeol bilang ia cidera.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Jalanmu agak payah, Park!" ucap Baekhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Mana Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. Sementara yang disentuh malah bergetar. Pertanyaan itu seperti hantaman bom. Begitu tersadar dengan sesuatu yang terlupakan. Dimana pemuda itu.

"Aku tak tahu. Kau melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mencari-cari di antara kerumunan.

"Ia tak melihatmu, Byun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak," gumam gadis itu.

Gadis itu mungkin terpaksa berbohong. Ia tahu benar, Jongin melihatnya tadi. Namun entah mengapa, pemuda itu tak menghampirinya saat ini. Kemana dia? Baekhyun terus membatin gusar. Gelisah. Mata hazel itu semakin liar mencari-cari kekasihnya di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Tak ada. Ia mengeluh pelan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghambur padanya.

"Hey!"

Baekhyun menengadah. Ternyata pemuda yang ia cari sejak tadi kini menghambur padanya. Dengan peluh yang masih belum hilang. Pemuda itu tersenyum amat manis di hadapan gadisnya. Seraya, hey! Tangan itu menggenggam dua botol minuman. Satu disodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang malah terserang penyakit bengong mendadak.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Jongin memberikan sebotol minuman, yang segera diterima Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Trims. Harusnya aku yang memberikannya," gumam gadis itu. Buru-buru ia mencari-cari sesuatu di saku roknya. Dapat.

Selembar sapu tangan berwarna merah marun dengan sulaman benang berwarna emaas. Di sudutnya terdapat ukiran singa Griffin. Sejenak kita akan teringat dengan lambang sebuah asrama di sebuah film. Gadis itu menyodorkan sapu tangan tadi kepada Jongin.

"Terimakasih," ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia melirik sekilas kepada gadis-gadis genit yang sejak tadi ternganga lebar mengetahui pemandangan itu. Ada berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk di benaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia bangga dan seakan ingin menyolok mata gadis-gadis genit tak tahu malu yang menyuarakan nama kekasihnya seenak perut mereka, ia menarik kembali sapu tangannya dari tangan Jongin.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan keringatmu," pinta Baekhyun. Dan Jongin pun segera menyodorkan sapu tangan itu. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun pun membersihkan peluh yang ada di wajah kekasihnya.

"Udara sepertinya bertambah panas, Baek?" tanya Sehun seraya tertawa-tawa kecil.

Ya, Baekhyun membalas tawa-itu. Gadis itu pikir sindiran Sehun tadi adalah untuk gadis-gadis genit yang saat ini sukses pergi karena tak kuat memandang keromantisan di dekatnya. Baekhyun membatin senang. Ia bisa membalasnya dengan cara yang lebih bersih namun menyakitkan.

TBC

long time no see ya guys!

bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak! (dan tolong maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan dalam pengeditan ya)

last, review juseyoooooooooooo

much love :*


End file.
